Gaara turns into a woman
by prodigus feldspar
Summary: After Gaara drinks some mysterious water, He turns into a woman! and to make things worse, Lee finds out about Gaara! and Lee wants...to go shopping? And what happens when Gaara's feelings come into play? A comedy story with, romance, crossdressing, PMS,
1. Gaara's transformation

By: Prodigus feldspar

X3

PLEASE READ!

Disclaimer: I not own Gaara or naruto…or any of the shopping stores mentioned in this fic. (Later to come) I honestly don't know how anyone could think that I own any of them. Italics are either noises or thoughts. also 000 means its switinng form peoples perspetives or times...Btw, in the begging I tried to make Gaara in character but he kind of fell out of character after he turned into a girl…but maybe that's a good thing.(dum dum dum) After this, I will be making another Gaara fic, 'cept it'll be totally 100 serious GaaraXLee romantical-pervirtical alone-in-the-woods-together-on-a-mission-with- hidden-feelings-thrown-in-yaoi-madness. But first in need to finish this…

Also, Gaara fan girls…DO NOT KILL ME! I am one of you. And yes….I am a GaaraXLee fan (duh!). Enjoy the cross-dressing madness that I thought up at mostly at Kohl's while I was waiting for my mom.

Note: In this fic Gaara-chan does not have insomnia. 0o yes… let the fun commence…

Gaara threw back his had and swallowed his nightly glass of water. He set down his glass headed up to bed. Unaware of the powder that had been mixed into the water minutes before...

000

_Beep Beep Beep_.

Gaara's eyes snapped open as he heard his alarm clock sound off that it was 7:00 AM.

"Ngh." He sat up groggily and pressed the "Off" button.

Garra slunk through his room, into his bathroom and began squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He checked his reflection quickly and began putting more toothpaste on the brush. He froze as what he had seen dawned on his mind. He looked back up, horrified.

"Oh…My…God…"

000

Still trying to sleep Temari heard a Shriek come from gaara's room.

"Damn it Gaara! I'm trying to sleep!" she snarled and buried her head in her pillow as the screaming subsided.

_Why? Of all people? Why me?_

_000_

Gaara stared at the mirror. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked again.

_This has got to be some sort of trick._

He waved his hands at the mirror. The reflection did the same. It was not him in the mirror, it was a woman, a very well endowed woman, he thought.

"He" still had the same color hair, but slightly longer, still had the same "love" tattoo on his forehead and still had no eyebrows. But, he has a pointier face and a…woman-ish figure?

_Shukaku **has **eaten my mind. I think I'm a woman!_

Gaara continued to stare at the mirror.

_Ding dong!_

"Damn… the door bell." Garra muttered as he looked at his closed bedroom door, "I am **not** going to answer that."

"**Gaara! Get the door! NOW!"** Temari hollered form across the hallway.

Garra took one last look at his reflection, opened his bedroom door, turned right and headed downstairs.

He looked down at his apparel. A baggy maroon tee-shirt and black boxers.

_Lovely._

He sighed and opened the door. If only it could have been anyone else but him…

"What do you want?" Garra growled and looked down trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"**GAARA!**" Rock Lee's jaw dropped.

Gaara blushed harder "What?"

"Y-Y-You're…"

Gaara looked up.

"A shoujo manga character…"

Gaara stared. "**I'M A WOMAN DAMN IT!**"

"Oh." Lee replied. Then, looking Gaara up and down, said, "I never knew you felt that way. But even though you went through with the operation, I'll stand by you all the way! We will still enjoy the spring time of youth!"

Gaara continued to stare.

"**ARE YOU INSANE! I DIDN'T GET A SEX CHANGE! **I…I somehow got turned into a girl…" Gaara felt himself blush even more, he had never exploded at anybody like that before.

"Ooooh…ok." Lee said slowly. "Ok…well, good! You're prettier as a guy anyway!"

Gaara sweat dropped at that comment while Lee stood in the doorway grinning.

Lee's expression turned serious. "I've got to tell Gai-sensei! He'll know what to do!" and with that Lee began trotting off.

"NO!" Gaara shouted, "You can't tell **_anyone_**!"

A devilish smirk grew on Lee's face. "You can't stop me!" He sang, and began skipping away.

"Yes, I can." Gaara growled and, with that waved his right arm in a sweeping motion and gathering sand from the ground in a rope-like shape, he put his finger tips together, making it circle around Lee's arms. Making him unable to move. Next, Gaara commanded the sand to cover Lee's mouth so he couldn't cry out for help.

Gaara felt like a rapist capturing his victim. Scenes of himself and Lee flashed crossed him mind. He shook his head violently. Gaara blushed.

_Since when did my mind become so perverted? Oh yeah, I did get turned into a girl after all._

Gaara watched Lee struggle as He was dragged into the house by the sand. Finally, Gaara sat on the floor and set Lee down across form himself.

"Mfh mfh mfh." Lee struggled to speak through the sand covering his mouth.

Gaara walked over to Lee, who was, still, trying to struggle against the sand.

Gaara put his hands on his knees and bent over so he could speak face to face with Lee, who was sitting down. Being tall made Gaara feel more intimidating and he figured he wasn't as scary as a girl so it might help.

"Ok, now listen, you can't tell **_anyone_**. That I've turned into-"Gaara motioned at his body "**_This_**."

"Whatever is happening to me should probably go away soon, so I think I'll just lay low for awhile until it wears off."

Gaara looked at Lee, who was blushing. And Lee's eyes weren't looking at Gaara's face.

They were looking a little lower…

"Lee, what are you…" Garra trailed off into silence and looked down.

_**I'M WEARING A BAGGY SHIRT!**_

"YOU PERVERT!" Gaara shrieked and slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Mph!" Lee tried to say something but the sand was still around his mouth.

Gaara rolled his eyes and released the sand.

As soon as the sand was gone (Gaara had made sure to only take away the sand around his mouth, in case Lee needed some more sense knocked in to him.) Lee smiled weakly and said, "You should take it as a complement."

"WHAT!" Gara stared. How could he be so rude!

"Why are you acting all protective now that you're a girl?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Lee grinned. "I stared at you all the time before this."

"Y-you did?" Gaara felt himself blush.

_I've blushed like, a million times in the span of and hour! Maybe I** am** a shoujo manga character!_

Gaara turned his eyes to Lee. Lee stared into Gaara's eyes. Gaaa felt himself blush again and look away. Lee's eyes were just so…so…_penetrating._

_GWAH! Danm you, girly thoughts and feeling! Damn you!_

"Anyway," Lee said, getting up with the sand still around him, "We need to get you some girl-clothes. Those just won't work."

Gaara crossed his arms across his chest, which was somewhat difficult, but finally he crossed his arms _under_ his chest. "I am **not** going clothes shopping."

"Could you let go of me?"

"Huh? Sure, but why?" Gaara said as he opened the door and let the sand back outside.

Lee began walking up the stairs. "You won't have to go alone!" and, with those gut-wrenching words he disappeared into Temari's room.

Gaara stood at the base of the steps, horrified.

000

It had been 17 minutes and 34 seconds.17 **whole** minutes and 34 **whole** seconds.

He heard footsteps and in a flash Lee appeared before him.

"What do you think?" Lee said and winked.

Gaara stared.

_I should have refused to open the door and let Temari beat the tar out of me. It would have been better than this. Anything would have been better that this!_

To be continued…


	2. A day at the mall

By: Prodigus Feldspar

Yosh! I will try my best to keep putting up chapters! Btw, (I should have put this in the other chapters…) you may flame me if you want. If you're really against Gaara being not serious I don't care. Yeah… enjoy the Copernicus-ness (XD)…

Also, I'm sorry for the many spelling errors in chapter 1. I'll try to re-read better this time. . 

000

"Y-you can't be serious…"

"Oh, Gaara, but I am!" Lee said striking a dramatic pose.

Gaara flinched. Lee was wearing Temari's favorite pleaded skirt with knee-length, high-heeled boots and a lime green, long sleeve, belly shirt, Complete with fake breasts.

"Lee…how did you…?"Gaara said pointing at Lee's chest.

"I just put on one of Temari's bras and stuffed it!"

Gaara couldn't believe his ears.

Lee sighed and continued, "It's a shame that Temari doesn't have bigger boobs, I would look better with a chest like yours, Gaara."

Gaara fell over.

"Are you ok?" Lee inquired.

"No."

Lee quickly put on some mascara and threw some of Temari's clothes at Gaara.

"Get off of the floor and change. we'll leave for the mall in" Lee cleared his throat, and with a voice so feminine, and so convincing it scared Gaara, said "20 minutes. So bust a move, girl!"

Gaara was shooed into a downstairs bathroom and, locking the door behind him, he began taking off his clothes. He stared at his naked reflection.

_So **this** is what girls look like naked._

He quickly turned around and began putting on his clothes.

After about 5 minutes of trying to get a few of Temari's bras that had been thrown at him on, he realized that they wouldn't fit him.

"Hey, Lee?" Gaara yelled through the door.

"Yes?" He heard the reply on the other side.

"None of Temari's bras fit me."

_Silence_

"Lee?"

"Hang on a second Gaara; I think I have an idea. I'll be right back."

Gaara sighed with relief.

About 5 minutes later…

"Gaara! Open the door!"

"Ok…" Gaara opened the door as a pink tube top was thrown at him.

"Now you don't need a bra!"

"It's _pink_…"

"Don't be so picky, Gaara! You can choose the pink top or what you've got on!"

"Fine," Gaara grumbled in reply. He quickly got dressed, putting on the pink tube top, some light blue jeans and his sandals.

Lee frowned disappointedly when Gaara stepped out of the bathroom.

"What?" Gaara said, wondering what he did wrong.

"No skirt?"

"No." Gaara said firmly. He would not be caught dead wearing a skirt, even if he _was_ a girl.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Lee grabbed Gaara's left hand and dragged him out of the house.

"So," Lee began, "where would you like to go shopping?"

"How the hell should I know?" Gaara snapped, "It's not like I've been a girl forever, you know!"

"Ok, ok, calm down," Lee cocked his head to the side, "Let's see…"

Gaara began walking. He didn't like standing around in front of the house. (In case Temari woke up and went to get the mail.)

"Wait up!" Lee yelled. "What about Limited Too?"

"No! Temari has dragged me there thousands of times. I will kill myself if I have to go there again." Gaara huffed and looked over at Lee.

_Maybe it would be best if I killed myself. I'd be better than being seen with Lee in that outfit!_

"Abercrombie and Fitch?"

"No."

"Deb?"

"No."

"Torrid?"

Gaara stared him.

"Hmmm…good point," Lee replied.

Gaara sighed.

"Oh! Victoria's secret! We _need_ to go there!"

Gaara shook his head. "We are **not** going there."

"Do you want to wear tube tops the whole time you're stuck as a girl?"

"I'm not going to be stuck like this forever!" Gaara said, partly to Lee, partly to himself.

Lee shrugged. "I just let you pick a store when we get to the mall."

"Fine."

000

At the mall…

They had been searching for a "Gaara-worthy" store for 15 minutes when Lee nudged Gaara and said, "Hey, Gaara! Those guys over there are checking you out…"

Lee didn't look too happy; Gaara noted and looked to where Lee was pointing. A group of about 5 boys Gaara and Lee's age where staring at Gaara.

"Hang on a second, Lee, I'll be right back." Gaara quickly strode over to the boys.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" one of them (apparently the leader) said.

"Listen," Gaara said, "unless you want a shuriken between the eyes, I suggest you stop looking at me and leave."

The boys laughed as if they had just heard the funniest thing ever.

_What? They should be cowering in fear! What the hell?_

Gaara realized why they weren't scared._ They aren't afraid of me because I'm a girl!_

He felt incredulous._ I guess they haven't met Temari before. Well, I'll just have to show them some girl power!_

Gaara pulled back his right leg and, as hard as he could, kicked the lead boy in-between the legs.

The boy cried out in pain and fell to the ground instantly.

"You little bitch!" a blonde boy said.

_A fight and shopping? This is going to be fun._ Gaara thought.

Gaara heard Lee shout, "Gaara! Mall security is going to show up any second! Let's go somewhere else in the mall."

Gaara faced the boys, stuck out his tongue mockingly, and quickly ran to Lee, who had begun to walk away to the other side of the mall already.

"What were you thinking!" Lee shouted.

"They were being rude!" Gaara huffed. "They deserved it!"

Lee sighed. "You are too much like Temari."

Gaara grinned.

They walked for 3 more minutes when suddenly…

Gaara froze and pointed to a store. "What store is that?" He asked.

"That's Hot Topic." Lee said. "Why?"

"We **must** go there." Gaara commanded and began walking towards the dimly lit shop.

Lee laughed, "You have good taste."

000

After buying a few tanks tops, a tee-shirt, fingerless arm-length gloves, a black skirt, and some pants with chains on them (All paid for by Lee, of course!) Gaara was content, and they left for the next destination:

Victoria's Secret.

Gaara couldn't understand how women could shop at Victoria's secret. The store made him feel so…uncomfortable, unlike Lee who trotted right in and began looking at bras and panties he thought would look good on Gaara. This made Gaara even _more_ uncomfortable!

_At least Lee was passing off as a woman; otherwise the women in the store would be giving Lee odd looks._

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Huh?" he said as a woman with blonde hair in pigtails walked up to him.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Uh…no…" He pointed to Lee. "My friend is helping me."

"Ok," the woman said. She looked strangely familiar… "If you need a fitting or anything talk to me or one of the other people working here."

"Ok, thanks." Gaara said as the woman left.

_Did I just say "thanks"? I guess I'm acting more and more like a girl!_ (Because boys are impolite!)(Sorry, I'm joking)

"Hey Gaara!" Lee sang from across one of the rooms of the store. "I think I found something that'll fit you!"

Gaara sighed and began walking in the direction of Lee's voice.

_Why does he have to be so obnoxious?_

Lee threw a black bra at Gaara.

"Go try it on." Lee said and pointed to a dressing room.

Gaara realized shortly after entering the dressing room and taking off his shirt that bras were _extremely_ confusing to get on.

_How do women get these things on?_ He thought.

After figuring out the proper way to put a bra on Gaara realized that it fit him and put his tube top back on.

After emerging from the dressing room he said, "Lee, It fits."

"Ok then," Lee said. "I'll take the bra and go pay for it; you can wait outside the store."

"Thanks," Gaara said and left.

Gaara found a bench near the store and sat down.

_Lee is so kind, he didn't want me to be uncomfortable, so he let me leave. _

Gaara smiled.

"Excuse me?" a girl's voice said.

Gaara looked up

Sakura Haruno was standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He replied.

_Shit! Does she recognize me?_

"Are you related to Gaara?"

"Ummm…who?" He lied.

"Never mind," she said, smiling, "You just look like someone I Know."

"Oh." Gaara said.

Sakura sat down next to him.

"So," she began," that's an odd tattoo on your face."

"Yeah," Gaara said nervously

_Think, think!_

"But, it's a popular trend in the sand village. And I think it's cute."

"Oh! That's a good idea." Sakura replied.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" Lee said.

"Ugh." Sakura groaned.

"Hey, you know Sakura?" Lee said, pointing to Gaara.

"I…Just met her…" Gaara said slowly.

"You know each other?" Sakura said, dumfounded.

Before Gaara could say anything Lee said, "Yup! This is my girlfriend, Ringo."

Gaara glared at lee.

_Girlfriend? Ringo? What am I, A Tokyo Mew Mew character?_

Lee began speaking again, "Right, Ringo?"

Gaara forced a giggle. "Yeah…_honey_"

"Lee…" Sakura said, "Why are you dressed like girl?"

Lee froze.

It was Gaara's turn to lie. "Well, I needed a new bra and Victoria's secret makes me uncomfortable, so I told Lee to go get a new one for me, but he didn't want anybody think he was a pervert so he decided to pretend to be a woman and shop for me. He's such a nice person isn't he?"

"Erm…ok?" Sakura said,"Well I have to go finish shopping; it was nice meeting you Ringo. Bye!" And Sakura quickly walked away.

They both sighed once she was out of view.

"Nice lie," Lee said weakly.

"Thanks, same to you." Gaara replied.

"Hey, Lee…I just want to say thanks…" Gaara said while blushing.

"For what?" Lee questioned.

"For…everything."

Gaara felt Lee's hand wrap around his.

Gaara looked at Lee who was smiling.

"No problem," Lee said.

After sitting together for a minute or two Lee blushed and said, "We should probably head back to your house and try and figure some of this out.

"Ok." Gaara said, and they began walking back to Gaara's house. Blissfully unaware that there was a familiar figure a few feet away that had been following them all day…

To be continued…


	3. Temari, cosplaying, and Naruto, oh my!

By: Prodigus Feldspar

Two chapters already completed! I feel so special! But I'm not sure how long I'll be to make this fic. Oh well!

Also, I'm sorry for not writing for a while. My cousins are moving and they had to sleep at my house. I had no time to go on the computer. Also, I'll be going on vacation for a week, so I'll write when I can.

Thanks so much for the reviews! 3 (I got called prodigus feldspar-sama! SQUEE!)

I'm glad you all like it. I'm hoping to reveal the stalker in this chapter….hopefully…shifty eyes

Note: I felt like adding more characters…and I needed a full moon pun (So "Flex" (Taisa) would read it huggles Richard plushie MUAAHHA.).Neji and Tenten had to come into the story, if only briefly. Btw, THE FMWS DUB CAN DIE!

Also…In case all you sane people out there are wondering "The noodle dance" Was from some kids show I can't quite remember. The main characters are three otters, one named Peanut, one named Butter, and one named Jelly (who was purple…) I just randomly thought of it. (Gimme a break it's midnight!) Yeah…enjoy.

000

Temari searched the house.

"Gaara! Are you here?" She yelled.

_Where could he be? Kankuro is off somewhere training and it's not like he has any friends to go hang out with. Well, there is that scary kid with the freaky hair, but Gaara never hangs out with him._

She heard the door open.

000

Gaara opened the door slowly and peered inside, hoping Temari wasn't awake yet.

"**GAARA!** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

_Oh, no…_

Temari flew through the doorway to the living room and froze at the sight of Gaara standing in the doorway to the house.

"Gaara…What…?" Temari stood in the living room, gawking at Gaara's appearance.

"Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do!" Lee chimed in and stood next to Gaara.

"Gaara…" Temari said slowly,"WHY THE HELL IS YOUR FREAKY LITTLE FRIEND WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

"Huh?" Gaara said, dumbfounded.

"I am NOT freaky!" Lee protested.

Gaara stepped in front of Lee. "Temari! Haven't you realized I've turned into a woman?"

Temari looked at him, "I know, but my clothes are more important than your sex change!" She began advancing towards Lee threateningly.

"I DIDN'T GET A SEX CHANGE!" Gaara shouted.

Temari stared at him. "So how did _that_ happen?"

"He just woke up like that." Lee said matter-of-factly and was shot a glare from Temari.

"So," Temari said, looking Gaara up and down, "You didn't do anything to make anyone want revenge did you?"

"I don't think so…" Gaara said thoughtfully. "And _if _I did piss someone off, who could be able to do this?"

They all looked at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment.

"How about-"Lee began. "No." Gaara said. "NOT the noodle dance."

Lee sighed.

_Ding dong!_

Temari and Lee looked at Gaara.

"Fine," He huffed, "I'll get it."

Gaara opened the door to a blonde postman with a small cardboard box.

"I have a package for Mrs. Nagasaki. Is she home?" said the postman.

"Ummmm…I think you, like, have the wrong house…" Gaara said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" said the man, bowing. "I'll look in a different neighborhood," and with that, he trotted off.

_Odd,_ Gaara thought_ he didn't have a delivery truck or anything…_Gaara shrugged it off and turned around. Temari and Lee's faces were inches from his.

"Did you just say "like"!" Lee asked.

"This is getting serious!" Temari said. "It looks as if Gaara is turning more and more into a girl as time goes by!"

Gaara gasped.

_Dingo dong!_

Gaara opened the door for the third time that day.

"Yo, Lee!" shouted Neji. "Want to come cosplaying with us?"

Only then had Gaara realized that Neji was wearing a white hat with cat ears, a funky jacket, a belly shirt, and blue jeans.

"Sorry, Neji," Lee said, "I'm kind of busy."

Tenten, who was wearing a top hat with bunny ears, popped her head in the door. "But we need a Mitsuki!"

Temari gawked at them. "What are you two supposed to be?" She said incredulously.

Neji and Tenten nodded to each other.

"I am Takuto" Neji said twirling around.

"And I am Meroko" Tenten said tipping her hat.

"And we are…" They said in unison. "THE NEJI RAMEN!" They finished striking a pose.

Now it was Gaara's turn to gawk.

Temari giggled.

"Now do your part Lee!" Neji and Tenten said in unison.

Lee fell on the ground and began laughing. "You…laugh…Said…Laugh…Neji Ramen! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yay for Lee-Mitsuki!" Tenten said. Neji just stood there and blinked slowly.

"Well," Tenten said, "I guess the drugs I gave Neji are wearing off…I guess I'd better bring him back to my place and rape him while I still can!"

Everyone stared.

"What do you mean, Tenten?" Neji said, still under the influence of drugs, "I haven't even gotten to sing yet!"

Tenten began dragging a very confused Neji away "Later taters!" She said, off to her house.

Gaara closed the door and locked it.

They all leaned their backs against the door, terrified.

"Lee…I can't believe you have to hang out with those people…" Gaara choked out.

"Yeah…" Lee replied.

_Silence._

Temari broke the silence. "Hee-hee, they said Neji ramen."

"What?" Gaara said.

"Don't you watch Full Moon Wo Sagashite?" Temari said.

"No." Gaara said slowly.

"What a shame," Temari sighed, "It's an amazing series. I laughed, I cried, I said, "What the hell is Jonathan supposed to be! A blob with a top hat!" but the ending was _way_ to open."

"I know!" Lee said. "I mean, Takuto could've been like, "Do I know you?" Or he could have said, "OMG! MITSUKI! I LOVE YOU!"

Gaara's head was spinning.

_So…so…much…random gibberish._

Gaara rubbed his temples.

_Ding dong!_

Lee and Temari were interrupted in the middle of a heated debate over who was hotter, Gaara or Takuto?

Gaara opened the door cautiously.

A familiar blonde, spikey-haired ninja stood in the doorway.

Naruto gasped, "Gaara? Is that you? I can't believe it! You've turned into a girl!"

_Think, _Gaara thought, _think!_

"Uh, I'm Gaara's cousin…Ringo…" Gaara said, trying to devise a plan.

"Whatever," Naruto said, "Is Gaara home?"

"No, he's not." Gaara said irritably.

_First, rabid cosplayers and now this!_ Gaara thought.

Lee, seeing Gaara's annoyance, said,"We're umm…Kinda busy right now… Could you maybe come back later? Gaara should be home in a day or two."

"Oh, ok. Later!" And then, He left.

_Naruto, the ipidimy of the word blonde. _Gaara thought._ Wait a minute…blonde…_

Gaara watched Naruto walk away.

"Is something the matter?" Lee said.

"Yeah," Gaara said, a smile growing on his face,"I think we've found our culprit!"

To Be Continued…

Sorry, I had to cut it a little short… I'll try and make the next chapter funnier. I wrote most of this at 2 in the morning so I wasn't quite…_there_.

I'll try to write when I can but it might be in about a week.

Thank you!


	4. Final chapter! The culprit is revealed!

By: Prodigus Feldspar

Yay! I'm finally done writing again! Sorry it took so long, but my computer broke down for the third time this summer. Yay! ...Yeah.

Btw, to everyone who didn't understand the whole "Neji Ramen" thing, I'm sorry.

WARNING! There will be Sasuke bashing! All Sasuke fan-girls who read this (if any) beware… Then again… It's not that bad… but still….

ALSO! This did not start out as the final chapter! It just sorta turned out that way… anyway, I'll be writing another GaaraXLee fic soon! (That is, if I don't have too much homework when school starts… O.o …)

Begin…

000

"What!" Lee and Temari said in unison.

"You think Naruto turned you into girl?" Lee said incredulously.

"Well…," Temari said, partly to herself. "It does make sense, I mean, he _is_ a prankster…"

Gaara and Lee blinked.

"Think of it," Temari said, "Now he can pull any prank on Gaara he wants."

"Why?" Gaara said, smile fading.

"Because the guy you would've kicked his ass." Temari said.

Gaara frowned.

"I'm still gonna kick his ass." He said as if anyone should have known that.

"I see changing into a girl hasn't changed you any." Lee said, smiling and shaking his head.

Gaara blushed…And Temari pounced…

"YES IT HAS!" Temari squealed. "GAARAS BLUSHING! SQUEEEEEE!"

Gaara blushed harder.

"Ummmm… Naruto is getting away…" Lee said, pointing out the window.

"WELL, LET'S GO!" Temari yelled, stampeding out the front door.

"She needs to work on her…_stealth_, doesn't she?" Gaara said grabbing one of Temari's pigtails to stop her.

"Yeah…" Lee said, grabbing one of her other pigtails, "It's not very ninja-like…"

000

After following Naruto for about fifteen minutes, Gaara, Lee, and, Temari Came up to a ramen shop…err…stand…and Naruto looked around, checking to see if he was being watched and walked up to the counter, while Gaara and company watched from a nearby tree.

A door marked "Employees only" opened, and an old man stepped out.

"Well?" The old man said expectantly.

"I did it," Naruto said nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "Now give Kit back!"

"Fine," said the man and went back inside the building.

000

"Kit? Gaara said, looking from Lee to Temari.

They both shrugged.

"No clue," Lee said

000

The man emerged holding a small white fox.

"Kit!" Naruto exclaimed as the fox jumped into his arms and began licking his face affectionately.

000

"I never knew Naruto had a pet!" Lee said, surprised.

Temari shook her head, "How could he take care of a pet? He can't even take care of himself!"

"Would you shut up?" Gaara said, "I'm trying to listen."

000

"And the other part of the deal?" Naruto said seriously.

"Fine," The man grumbled and re-entered the building.

Naruto sat at a stool in front of the counter and began petting Kit. A minute or so later the man re-emerged holding a large bowl of ramen. Naruto squealed in delight.

The man set down the bowl and Naruto began devouring it at mach speed. The man entered the building and emerged once more holding a miniature bowl full of ramen and set it down in front of Kit and she began eating, just as fast as Naruto.

000

Once Naruto and Kit finished their Ramen, they departed the shop, heading for Naruto's house. Little did they know, they would have three house guests waiting for them when the got there…

000

Naruto slid his house key into the lock, and turned it. He twisted the handle and opened the door.

"What the hell?" He said, frozen mid-step into the doorway.

Gaara, Lee, and, Temari were standing in front of him.

"Surprise!" Lee shouted, "Happy Birthd-"

Gaara hit him over the head with a giant hammer. (Which, of course, he had, now that he was a girl!)

"Stupid…." Gaara muttered.

"Ummm… It's not my birthday…" Naruto said walking into the room with caution.

"WE KNOW THAT!" Gaara yelled.

"We know you turned Gaara into a woman!" Temari said triumphantly, pushing Gaara and Lee out of her way.

She towered over Naruto threateningly.

Naruto began backing away from the ominous figure of Temari. And, by accident, backed into a wall.

Naruto looked behind Temari and saw Gaara advancing toward them. Lee just sat on the couch watching.

"I didn't want to!" Naruto said in his own defense, "_He_ made me do it!"

"Who made you do it? If you tell me any of this "He who must not be named" nonsense, I swear to god, I will kill you!" Gaara growled.

They heard the sound of the front door opening and footsteps entering.

Lee gasped.

"He means me!" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned towards the voice.

Gaara could not believe his eyes.

The figure in the doorway was none other than… Sasuke Uchiha!

"S-Sasuke!" Temari sputtered.

All of a sudden, a wind blew through Naruto's house and there was a dramatic pause.

"This is like one of those soap operas Prodigus Feldspar's mom watches…" Lee said.

Then, the wind stopped and everything was turned back to normal.

(It just felt like a moment for a dramatic pause! XD Don't blame me!)

"But…_Why_?" Gaara asked.

"Because," Sasuke began, "You have more fan-girls than me!"

"_Excuse me_?" Gaara said in disbelief.

"You heard me!" Sasuke snarled, "Ever since you came into this series, fan-girls have been flocking to you!"

"So you forced Naruto to turn me into a woman?" Gaara said incredulously.

Sasuke let out a triumphant laugh, "Yes! And now you won't have as many fan girls and they shall be my loyal followers again!"

"Ummmm…," Temari said, "I thought you didn't care about stuff like that…"

"I _pretended_ to not care," Sasuke corrected, "But, chicks dig guys who are cool and don't care and stuff like that! And I looked the part so all I had to do was change my personality and, then girls loved me!"

He turned to Gaara.

"Until you came along, that is! You're smooth and un-caring and a tortured soul and girls love that!" Sasuke said.

"Gaara isn't really that smooth." Lee chimed in.

"Shut up, Lee!" Sasuke yelled.

He turned to Gaara once more.

"Once the fan-girls find out, you'll be fan-girl-less! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke declared.

Gaara smiled, "You forgot one thing," He said, "Now I'll have more fan-guys than you now!"

Sasuke gasped and froze, "No…" he whispered.

"Yes!" Gaara sang, "Now fan-guys won't like you anymore and Naruto won't like you anymore! Nyah nyah nyah!"

Sasuke ran to the other side of the room and began bashing his head repeatedly into the coffee table, screaming, "What have I done! Naruto won't love me anymore! GAHH!"

Naruto poked Sasuke with his pointer finger.

"Ummmm, uh," He said, barely audible, "I, uh, still love you…"

"OMG!" Sasuke squealed and tackle-glomped Naruto.

Temari coughed uncomfortably, the first reason for which, she was the only person who wasn't in a yaoi relationship in the room besides kit, and secondly, her lack of dialogue.

"So," Gaara said to Sasuke, "Will you change me back into a guy?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked from Naruto to Gaara.

"Sure." He said, and smiled.

000

The next day…

_Beep beep beep_.

Gaara opened his eyes.

The events of the past day seemed like a dream.

_I can't believe it all happened in one day…_He thought with a smile.

Sasuke had given Gaara another glass of water with the antidote mixed in, like he said he would, and shortly after, Gaara and co, departed and returned to their houses.

Gaara swallowed, walking into his bathroom.

_I hope it worked, _He thought nervously.

Gaara looked into the mirror.

"It worked!" He exclaimed and began dancing around his room.

"It worked! It worked! It w-"

_Ding dong!_

"GAARA!" Temari hollered, back to her old unhelpful self, "GET THE DOOR!"

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_, the door bell chimed impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gaara yelled, coming down the steps.

He opened the door.

Lee was standing in the door way.

"Gaara!" Lee exclaimed and pulled Gaara into a tight embrace, "You're a guy again!"

Gaara blushed at the feeling of Lee's body against his.

Y-Yeah..." Gaara said breathlessly.

Lee stopped hugging Gaara.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "Your face is bright red!"

Gaara looked down. "I'm, uh, blushing."

"Oh," Lee said, clueless, "Why?"

"Well, as you mentioned last night I'm not very "smooth" and uh, I'm not very good with words so," Gaara looked up at Lee and smiled, "I'll just have to show you."

Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's neck and pressed his lips to Lee's. Gaara pulled away from Lee and looked down.

"I-If you don't feel the same way, ummm…Its ok, But I-"

Gaara was cut short as He felt Lee's bandaged hands on his cheeks.

Gaara looked up.

"I love you too, Gaara." Lee said, and his lips met Gaara's once again.

Gaara felt Lee's tongue enter his mouth. Gaara gladly accepted and began dominating Lee's tongue with his own.

After a minute or so, Lee pulled away and said, "Gaara, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No." Gaara said, slightly confused.

"Good!" Lee said, grinning, "Lets get some curry!"

"Curry? I've never had that before…" Gaara grumbled, not liking to try new things.

"Well," Lee said, "You haven't kissed me before, have you?"

"No…" Gaara said, totally not getting the point.

"But you liked kissing me didn't you?"

Gaara blushed. "Yes…" he said quietly.

Lee beamed.

"Let's just go already!" Gaara huffed and began trudging towards the local curry shop.

Lee began walking faster to catch up with Gaara.

Gaara looked back at the man he knew he would be waking up next to the next morningand smiled.

_Maybe trying new things isn't so bad after all._

END

How'd y'all like it?

I could **not** think of a good closing sentence so I thought that one would sound ok.

And thanks for all the reviews! They kept me writing! As I said, I'll be making another GaaraXLee fanfic so please keep reading. And if any Di Gi Charat fans read this, I want to make a RikXKy fic also!

This was my first real fic so I hope I did ok!

Thank you!


End file.
